k o l a s e
by LastMelodya
Summary: aomomo—inilah suka duka Momoi Satsuki menjadi sahabat Aomine Daiki. [romance implisit] [happy belated birthday, satsuki!]
**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** at, ooc, miss-typo(s), drabbles or short of, conflictless, plotless, romance implisit.

 **Note:** ditulis untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun Satsuki Momoi 4 Mei lalu, happy birthday, mbak cantik! Cepet out lah dari kefriendzonenannya sama bang daiki. (ps: akhirnya saya nggak bikin angst! :'D)

* * *

 **.**

 **k** o **l** as **e**

 **.**

* * *

 **|the back|**

Momoi Satsuki, 21 tahun, mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang tengah menikmati masa-masa indah dengan kemelut skripsi dan dosen pembimbing. Baginya, yang sudah sejak lama dimanja dan tak tahu arti kehidupan malam yang kejam, menunggu bus di halte pukul sembilan malam adalah salah satu dari sekian hal paling menakutkan yang mendistraksinya.

Ia duduk mengempit di tiang halte. Di sebelah kirinya terlihat beberapa pria dengan rokok-rokok terselip di bibir yang semenjak tadi tengah memerhatikannya secara terang-terangan.

Momoi takut.

Takut sekali.

Tiba-tiba saja, dua orang pria yang terlihat paling sangar menghampirinya. Duduk di sebelahnya dengan seringai lebar yang menjijikan.

"Mau pulang?"

Yang berkulit hitam bertanya padanya, suaranya serak dan menebarkan aroma nikotin yang memuakkan.

Sedang Momoi hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa sama sekali berniat membalas tatapannya.

"Main sama kami dulu, mau?"

Saat itulah Momoi didera merinding yang amat sangat. Ia semakin merapatkan diri diri di tiang, menarik perhatian si pria seram yang ikut merapat pada Momoi. Gadis itu dapat merasakan kasarnya kaus si pria di permukaan kulit lengannya yang terbuka.

"Ayolah, Nona. Kami akan pelan kalau kau tak kurang ajar! Hahahaha!"

Demi Tuhan … Momoi ingin menangis.

Ketika pria seram di sebelahnya mulai mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuhnya, saat itulah lengan kekar milik seseorang menepisnya lebih cepat.

"Ck, pengganggu."

Momoi ditarik, didudukkan pada boncengan motor yang terasa familier dengan luwes. Sebelum Momoi menyadari, orang yang telah menariknya tersebut duduk di depannya, bersiap mengemudikan motor besarnya dengan percaya diri.

Motor melesat. Ada jari tengah yang diacungkan si pengemudi sesaat sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Momoi terpaku saking leganya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia begitu bahagia melihat punggung seorang Aomine Daiki di hadapannya.

* * *

 ** **|the annoyed|****

"Hu … hu … hu …,"

"Sudahlah, Satsuki."

"Hiks … hiks … hiks …,"

"Satsuki, diamlah."

"Huaaaaa … hiiiiks … huuuu …,"

Aghhh. Aomine meremas helai rambut birunya. Bukannya berkurang, kuantitas tangis Momoi malah semakin menjadi.

"Jangan pasang muka jelek begitu, Dai-chan—hiks, kau mengingatkanku pada orang tadi—hiks."

Aomine mendesah. Bangkit berdiri dan berlutut di depan Momoi yang masih menangis.

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Satsuki. Ini sudah malam, sudah hampir pukul sepuluh. Dan kau, masih di sini, di rumahku, menangis kencang. Kalau kau tidak menghentikan tangisanmu, mau sampai kapan kau tidak pulang dan membuat orangtuamu khawatir?"

Momoi mengangkat wajah dan memandang netra Aomine. Ia menangkap sirat khawatir yang bergabung dengan kebingungan di sana. Benar juga, sih, yang diujarkan pria itu.

"Mengerti?" tanya Aomine lagi.

Terkadang, Aomine yang sedang serius dan memberi ribuan atensi padanya seperti ini terlihat begitu … tampan. Matanya yang biru bersinar hangat, bibirnya yang datar dan kasualnya mengerut ke bawah itu sedikit melengkung ke atas, keningnya yang seperti punya kerutan permanen menjadi mulus dan enak dipandang.

 _Eh, Momoi mikir apa, sih?_

"Biar saja, biar Ayah Ibu menuduh Dai-chan yang membuatku menangis. Wek." Gadis cantik itu menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian menangis lagi.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh tepat, ketika akhirnya Aomine bangkit berdiri dan pergi ke belakang—menghilang dari hadapan Satsuki.

Ada banyak spekulasi yang hinggap di kepala sang gadis saat Aomine tak kunjung datang kembali ke hadapannya. Ia jadi berpikir, jangan-jangan sahabatnya itu marah karena ia permainkan. Tapi, belum sempat pemikirannya terealisasi, Aomine kembali muncul dengan wajah sembap dan mata merah juga.

"Ayo kuantar pulang." Pria itu menarik lengan Satsuki.

Gadis itu masih diam memerhatikan dengan heran.

Diam-diam, Aomine menyeringai.

"Aku akan bilang kita _berdua_ habis nonton film menyedihkan. Jadi … orangtuamu tak akan menyalahkanku karena kau menangis."

Momoi melongo.

Aomine terawa puas.

Sahabatnya ini … benar-benar!

* * *

 ** **|the door|****

Membangunkan Aomine adalah rutinitas kasual Momoi yang statis setiap harinya.

Gadis merah muda itu akan datang lima belas menit lebih cepat dari jam tujuh, sudah memakai pakaian rapi dan harum tubuh di sana-sini. Kalau bukan karena Aomine bersedia menjadi sopirnya sehidup semati, Momoi tidak akan mau repot-repot melakukan ini. Apalagi, siapa pun tahu, membangunkan seorang Aomine Daiki tidak sesederhana gagasannya.

Momoi masuk ke dalam kamar Aomine, kemudian menutup pintunya. Bersiap untuk melancarkan aksi yang kiranya akan berbahaya jika diketahui orangtua Aomine.

"Dai-chan, bangun!"

Awalnya, masih _hanya_ dengan teriakan. Tapi tak ada pergerakan berarti dari sahabatnya itu sama sekali.

Kemudian, Satsuki mendekat pada ranjang Aomine dan berteriak tepat di sebelah telinganya. Mentransfer sopran kelewat tinggi yang sayangnya hanya dibalas dengan satu gumaman kecil si pria tan itu.

"DAI-CHAAAAAN!" Momoi merepetisi teriakannya. Lagi, hanya satu gumaman tak berarti.

Pada akhirnya, Momoi menyerah dan memutuskan untuk memakai aksi terakhir. Ia ulurkan tangan berjemari lentiknya untuk didekatkan pada area perut Aomine. Sepersekian detik berikutnya, Momoi mencubit kulit perut Aomine dan memelintirnya ke satu arah.

"AGH!"

 _Mission completed_.

Aomine membuka matanya dan mengerjap-ngerjap sayu dengan satu kerutan di kening. Ketika menangkap wajah penuh tawa Momoi, pria itu dengan kesal mengurvakan bibirnya ke bawah. "Geeez, Satsuki, bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan cara yang wajar? Perih sekali tahu!"

"Ish, aku sudah membangunkanmu dengan cara _yang paling wajar_ , Ahomine! Jadi, cepatlah bangun! Nanti aku bisa terlambat sampai kampus!"

" _Urusai_."

Dan Aomine kembali berguling, berpindah pada sisi tempat tidur satunya demi menjauhi entitas Momoi yang berkacak pinggang. Wajah Momoi memerah, darahnya sudah naik sampai ubun-ubun.

"DAI-CHAAAN!" Momoi memutari ranjang besar Aomine, kembali bersiap mengulurkan tangan putih ke area perut Aomine. Namun, belum sempat ia mencuil sedikit daging di sana, tangan Aomine sudah lebih dulu menangkapnya, balas menarik Momoi hingga gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke ranjang si pria.

Dengan kurang ajarnya, Aomine menarik Momoi ke dadanya, menyurukkan wajah gadis itu di sana hingga Momoi tak mampu berteriak lagi karena suaranya teredam.

"DWAI-CHWAN BWAKA KWAU BWAHU SWEKALHI THWAHU LHWEPASKHAN AKHWU! —(Dai-chan baka kau bau sekali tahu lepaskan aku!)"

Baru saja Aomine ingin membalas dengan ucapan semacam "berisik" atau "diamlah", terdengar suara pintu kamar dibuka. Aomine dengan gerakan superkilat melepaskan Momoi dari dekapannya dan bangkit dari tidurnya, diikuti Momoi yang masih terengah-engah.

Di sana, di samping pintu kamar Aomine, berdiri ayahnya yang telah rapi dengan satu setelan jas kantor. Pria paruh baya itu mengatensi keduanya dengan tatapan menuntut kemudian berdeham sekali.

"Ehem. Pintunya dibuka sedikit, ya, anak-anak."

* * *

 ** **|the question|****

"Dai-chan, apakah kau pernah memikirkan tentang pernikahan?"

Terkadang, Momoi berpikir, dunianya yang sempit hanya berjalan di satu titik yang sama. Selama dua puluh satu tahun hidup, ia jarang menemui hal-hal baru. Mengemban sekolah hingga perguruan tinggi di Tokyo, mengikuti kegiatan tambahan yang selalu berhubungan dengan basket, bertemu orang yang itu-itu saja, entah hidupnya yang terlalu monoton atau memang naluriah dirinya sendiri yang terlalu takut mengambil hal-hal di luar itu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"

Aomine menjawab defensif tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari majalah dewasa favoritnya. Momoi melenguh, menyandar lebih dalam pada sofa biru yang dibeli ayahnya jauh berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu.

"Aku hanya tiba-tiba kepikiran, kehidupanku berjalan terlampau statis. Datar. Aku bahkan tak bisa membayangkan siapa yang menjadi suamiku nanti," jawab Momoi dengan tatapan terpaut di langit-langit ruang keluarganya.

Tiba-tiba Aomine menghentikan kegiatannya. Pria itu menutup majalahnya dengan pelan dan beralih memandang wajah Momoi yang sedang fokus pada kemelutnya sendiri.

Hampir seumur hidup menjadi sahabat gadis itu, Aomine tak pernah memikirkan bahwa Momoi punya suatu perspektif seperti itu mengenai hidup dan masa depan. Ia mengira, Momoi tak akan repot-repot memikirkan semua itu sebab hidupnya sudah terlampau berjalan dengan wajar.

Hal ini membuat dirinya menyadari, tentang seseorang yang tanpa sadar selalu ia pikirkan akan mampu bersamanya terus-menerus hingga ia menua kemudian.

Ketika Momoi mengembalikan atensinya, ia sedikit terkejut menangkap pandangan Aomine yang terlampau fokus padanya. Wajah Momoi menghangat, Aomine tak pernah menatapnya seperti ini.

"D-Dai-chan, kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Aomine tersadar kemudian tersenyum lembut—iya lembut, jenis senyum yang jarang sekali diuarkan oleh pemuda slengekan itu—kemudian tangannya terulur untuk mengacak helai rambut merah muda Momoi. Netra birunya menatap _fuchsia_ dengan jenaka. "Tidak, aku hanya sedang memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan pertamamu."

"H-Heh? Yang mana?"

"Yang _"Dai-chan, apakah kau pernah memikirkan tentang pernikahan?"_ "

"Dan … jawabannya?"

Aomine tersenyum lagi.

"Aku sedang memikirkannya sekarang."

* * *

 ** **|the hand|****

Bagi Momoi, tangan Aomine adalah yang paling hangat.

Ia tak banyak menyentuh tangan seorang pria. Ia cuma tahu kalau tangan ayahnya besar dan kekar, selalu menggenggamnya erat ketika Momoi masih kecil dulu. Kemudian, ia tahu ketika beberapa kali bersamalam dengan para anggota Generation of Miracle, kalau tangan Tetsu-kun begitu lembut, lalu tangan Ki-chan yang luwes, tangan Midorin yang lebar, tangan Mukkun yang berminyak, dan tangan Akashi-kun yang kaku.

Tangan Aomine-lah yang paling hangat.

Dan kalau ia boleh menambahkan, dari seluruh tangan pria yang pernah ia genggam, milik Aomine yang paling nyaman. Momoi juga merasakan ini pada tangan ayahnya, namun perpaduannya beda. Jika tangan ayahnya erat dan nyaman, ini membawanya pada satu keyakinan bahwa ia merasa dilindungi. Sedang pada tangan Aomine yang hangat dan nyaman, ia merasa sebuah ketenangan di genggamannya.

"Dai-chan, mau berjanji padaku tidak?"

Aomine yang berjalan di depan Momoi menoleh, ia berhenti tanpa melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Momoi yang kecil. "Hm?"

Momoi tersenyum. "Janji, jangan pernah bosan menggenggam tanganku, ya."

Aomine menatap Momoi, kemudian beralih pada kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertaut. Kemudian, ia tersenyum.

"Bodoh."

Dan Aomine mengeratkan genggaman di tangannya.

(Yang tidak Momoi tahu, Aomine menahan mati-matian untuk tidak meremas tangan gadis itu saking senangnya.)

* * *

 ** **|the ups and downs|****

Dan inilah suka-duka Momoi Satsuki menjadi sahabat Aomine Daiki.

Diproteksi, dibebani, diafeksi, dikesali, _dicintai_.

Bagi Momoi, relasi mereka adalah sebuah tautan erat yang mampu meleburkan beban menjadi sebuah hal yang ringan. Mereka tak butuh romantika yang katanya penting itu, sebab dalam keplatonikan mereka, semuanya sudah dapat dirangkum menjadi satu; proteksi, afeksi, cinta. Semuanya terimplikasi dalam satu lambang persahabatan.

Aomine selalu menjadi penjaganya, selalu menjadi satu-satunya orang yang datang ketika ia diterpa hal-hal yang ia takuti. Ia juga selalu menjadi bebannya, yang anehnya, tak membuat Momoi keberatan karena ia tahu, dirinya pun sudah lama menjadi beban untuk Aomine. Pria itu selalu menjadi yang paling menyebalkan, sekaligus menyenangkan. Dan hal-hal itu terangkum menjadi suka-duka yang menurut Momoi tak ternilai harganya.

Seperti Aomine sendiri di hatinya.

 _Priceless._ Tak ternilai.

Sejauh apa pun ia menjalani kehidupan, Momoi akan selalu menemukan pusatnya pada diri Aomine.

(Dan kalau sudah begini, tinggal menunggu waktu sampai keduanya menyadari bahwa ada hal-hal yang lebih penting dari tujan sebuah relasi antar dua entitas pria dan wanita.

Menciptakan keturunan, misalnya?)

 **.**

 **.**

 **|end|**


End file.
